


Você sabe aonde me encontrar.

by Tupiniquim (MissBristow)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Despedida, Eu os shippo muito, F/M, Jill valentine/Carlos Oliveira - Freeform, Não canon, Resident evil 3 remake inspiração, Um pouco triste, deveria ter mais deles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBristow/pseuds/Tupiniquim
Summary: Eles se abraçaram, a hora tinha chegado, ele deveria ir.Ela descansou a sua cabeça em cima do ombro dele com os olhos fechados, saboreando aquele momento. Era um futuro incerto para ambos, seus corpos ainda estavam em recuperação e suas mentes ainda agitadas por tudo o que passaram e agora eles se separariam. Ela nunca gostou de despedidas, mas essa em particular era devastador.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Você sabe aonde me encontrar.

**Author's Note:**

> Bem, é um texto bem pequeno. Mas eu gostei tanto dele que decidi postar.  
> E tem tão pouco de Jill/Carlos que me senti no dever de fazer minha parte.

Eles se abraçaram, a hora tinha chegado, ele deveria ir.

Ela descansou a sua cabeça em cima do ombro dele, com os olhos fechados e saboreando aquele momento. Era um futuro incerto para ambos, seus corpos ainda estavam em recuperação e suas mentes ainda agitadas por tudo o que passaram e agora eles se separariam. Ela nunca gostou de despedidas, mas essa em particular era devastador.  
Jill não conhecia Carlos de anos, nesse dia faria exatamente 01 mês desde que eles se viram pela primeira vez, mas foi o suficiente para se conectar com ele de forma tão intensa e verdadeira. Ela pouso a mão em sua nuca, enquanto ele colocou as suas mãos em suas costas.

''Obrigada Carlos, por tudo.'' Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto ainda estavam abraçados, ela ouviu a respiração dele ficar pesada e suas mãos deslizando sobre suas costas.

'' Boa sorte.'' Jill sentiu os lábios do homem roçaram a concha auricular, a sua voz era tão maravilhosamente boa para os seus ouvidos, tão magnética, pura música ela diria. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir com aquele gesto.  
Parecia que nenhum dos dois queria isso, porém o abraço foi desfeito. Carlos olhou para o seu relógio e um suspiro triste saiu dos seus belos lábios. Ela o assistiu indo até o seu carro, quando ele abriu a porta do automóvel, parecia que o chão tinha sumido, era a gravidade a puxando para baixo, mas ela não cedeu, manteve a sua pose ereta como em todas as situações que ela passou.  
Ele entrou, mas antes de ir ele abaixou o vidro preto da porta.

'' Você sabe aonde me encontrar.'' Falou olhando para a ex policial pelo retrovisor. O semblante desapontado da mulher de cabelos curtos mudou para um sorriso contido e seus olhos brilharam. E o seu carro desapareceu em meio a rodovia.

Ele se foi antes que anoitecesse. E ela já estava com as malas prontas para ir para Europa se encontrar com Barry e Chris, para começar o seu plano para trazer a Umbrella abaixo. Jill não sabia o que o futuro reservava para ela, era tudo nebuloso demais, instável o suficiente para não se fazer palpites. Mas seu coração esquentava quando lembrava dele: Seja como amigo ou como amante como em seu intimo desejava, ela saberia o caminho de volta para ele.


End file.
